


Operation: Observe Kenma

by minie_ai



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata's POV for the most part, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Kozume Kenma, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, Supportive Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minie_ai/pseuds/minie_ai
Summary: “So you’re telling me” Hinata started off slowly. “You spend basically all of your free time together, you feed one another, take care of each other when one is sick or drunk and he lets you steal his clothes with no objections. Yet you guys aren’t dating” Hinata wasn’t buying it.Kenma flushed under the realisation. WAS he dating Kuroo?-Day: 5 Didn't know they were dating for Kuroken Week 2020
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700905
Comments: 16
Kudos: 360
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	Operation: Observe Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proof read, so I apologise in advanced if there are any errors :')

Hinata had a self proclaimed mission. He would be taking proper measures to do his research, so he actually had solid evidence to back up his claims. He was fully sure that Kenma was dating someone, but when he brought it up with the other, he had only given him an unimpressed face and a “ _don’t joke around like that Shoyo_ ”. But Hinata knew the signs when someone had started dating. The way they became more happier, and engaged. The current Kenma is definitely more brighter now, compared to last year, when they were third years. 

It might also be that they finished highschool now, so maybe that’s why Kenma smiled more. But who got this happy about starting university? He was sure Kenma was dating someone, and if his friend wasn’t going to tell him, then Hinata was going to uncover the secret himself. 

  
  


**Operation: Observe Kenma -** **_OPEN_ **

  
  


**Case 1**

Kenma had walked out of his lecture when Hinata jumped into his field of vision. “Shoyo hello”. He gave the smaller a wave and a small smile. It was always nice to see the younger around. Kenma liked his energy, but something felt a little off today. 

“Kenma! What class did you just have?” Kenma noted that Hinata sounded way too enthusiastic to _just_ be interested in his class. “Hmm, statistics. Was kind of a drag though”. He deflated at the thought of it. He was pretty sure more than half of the lecture went into one ear, then right out the other. 

Hinata’s eyes and mouth were wide in amazement. He could almost see the sparkles around the younger, and Kenma once agains wondered how he managed to do that. 

“Did you sit next to anyone? What are you going to do now?” Hinata was buzzing next to him, and Kenma only subtly squinted his eyes at him. _What was Shoyo trying to get at?_

“I sat at the edge, my bag was next to me. So technically no one”. He glanced at the other, Hinata looking at him intently. Kenma shrunk back a bit at that. “As for what I’ll be doing now...I guess either hang out with you if you’re free or call Kuro to keep me company until my next class”. He knew Kuroo would be free right now, most likely just looking for ways to kill time as well.   
  
Hinata made an unintelligible noise that sounded too close to a crow’s squawk for Kenma’s liking. “NO! I’m absolutely _not_ free right now! In fact, I’m so busy that I have to go right this instance, but you should definitely call Kuroo. Like right now. Bye Kenma!” Hinata dashed off after that without Kenma even having a chance to react. Hinata’s behaviour had been odd, definitely not sitting well with Kenma. Whatever the other was up to, Kenma would find out sooner or later. Hinata had never been the best at keeping secrets. 

Shaking the thought off, he dialled Kuroo’s number, and after the second ring, the other picked up. After talking for another minute, Kenma pulled out his handheld, playing games all the way to the cafe where Kuroo had decided to meet him. 

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of gold-brown eyes was watching the entire exchange, storing the information under his _evidence_ file. 

  
  


**Case 2**

It was the first Saturday of the month, so everyone was gathered over at Kenma’s place. Hinata knew that Kenma wasn’t too fond of the idea of having everyone over at his place, but it was a vital part in Hinata’s mission to observe Kenma in his most natural habitat. It also didn’t hurt that Kenma’s place was nice and big, and had all the necessary equipment and game consoles for the most epic game slash movie night they’ll ever have. So he thought of the best way to get Kenma to agree with him, and he knew just the person to help push his plan along a little quicker. He had waited until Bokuto was within hearing distance before he not so subtly brought up his idea. Just as he expected, Bokuto jumped at the idea and at Kenma. The glare he earned in return from the blonde probably took 5 years off his life, but Hinata thought that it was worth it.

And worth it it was. They had all been playing Mario Kart for the better hour, sprawled out all over Kenma’s living room. Hinata absentmindedly mentioned that he was starting to get hungry, he had early lunch today, so early dinner sounded even more appealing to him. He saw Kenma whip out his phone, opening an app. “What do you feel like eating Shoyo? I can get it delivered”. Hinata thought about it, what _did_ he feel like eating?   
  
“Huh? Take out again? You have to eat proper nutritious meals, Kenma. Not that take-out junk”. Kuroo was loud to voice his objections, looking over from where he was spread out against the single-seat couch. 

Kenma shot him a glare. “Shut up Kuro”.  
  


“Ahhh, why don’t we cook something together!” Bokuto jumped from where he was sitting on the floor, dropping his console while he did so. Akaashi reached out his hand just in time to save it from hitting the floor. “I don’t think we’d be able to eat anything tonight if you cooked, Bokuto-san”. That caused the room to burst out in laughter, much to Bokuto’s dramatic dismay. 

“Alright, how about Akaashi and I cook, and then you guys can wash up or something” Kuroo already stood up, walking towards the kitchen. Akaashi followed suit, after telling Bokuto that he’ll be back before the other knows it. He whined a bit more before Kenma distracted him with a different game. Hinata looked at the two working their way around the kitchen, before grabbing his console and joining the two in the new zombie shooting game. 

Right as they ended up clearing the first level, after much yelling from both Bokuto and himself, and even some quiet cursing from Kenma, Akaashi came over with plates of food. Kuroo followed him, holding cutlery and bowls for them to use.   
  
Hinata could feel himself drool from the smell itself. He never would have thought that he had such talented friends. He definitely needs to ask whether Kageyama could cook like this too. As soon as he was handed his bowl of rice, Hinata wasted no time digging into the plates of meat and colourful looking vegetables. He could hear Akaashi and Bokuto having a conversation by themselves, but Hinata, for once, wasn’t interested in their conversation. Instead, he was focused on the pair opposite to him. 

Hinata lifted his rice bowl, using it as a shield to hide his prying eyes. Kenma was picking at his bowl per usual, the amount of rice not much different from when they had started eating. Kuroo was beside him, making conversation and occasionally putting meats or vegetables into Kenma’s bowl. Kenma made faces at the other often, and his words had a certain amount of sass to it, but Hinata could tell he didn’t mean any harm. It wasn’t any different to when he saw them during high school. 

He gave them quick glances throughout dinner. Kuroo picked up another piece of cauliflower, and moved it towards Kenma’s bowl, but Kenma moved his bowl away. “Kenma, you have to eat more vegetables”. He pushed his chopsticks higher, closer to Kenma’s mouth, who only stuck his tongue out at him. As if used to his antics, Kuroo pushed the chopsticks closer, giving Kenma a stern look. Kenma glanced at Kuroo in the eyes, before looking away. He opened his mouth reluctantly, and Kuroo fed him, holding a hand underneath just in case anything fell. Kenma chewed slowly, whilst Kuroo looked at him gently. 

Hinata watched the exchange with gleaming eyes. 

  
  


**Case 3**

Kenma looked up from his phone. The restaurant was considerably more packed than when they had entered, with chatters floating around them. He was leaning against the wall, resting his head against the cool marble. He only had a quarter of his beer, but he could tell that the people around him were starting to get drunk. Bokuto was standing, arms around Hinata as they both sang some weird nursery rhyme. To his right, Kuroo was engaged in a heated conversation with Kageyama about something that sounds oddly similar to which volleyball team was the better team. Akaashi was resting his head against the table, eyes following along to the movement of Bokuto with a small smile on his face. Kenma figured that if he didn’t have his bottle of beer, Akaashi probably wouldn’t have such an overly-fond look gracing his face.   
  
“Kenma~” Kuroo wrapped his arms clumsily around his shoulders, leaning his entire weight on the smaller. His skin was overly heated, face flushed all the way down past his neck. Kenma grunted a bit, placing his hand on Kuroo’s face and pushing him off of him. Kuroo barely budged. 

“Kenmaa, Tobio-chan is being mean to me!” His words were slightly slurred, and drawn out, leaning more of his weight against Kenma. Kenma knew that it was probably time to go. 

“Kuro, you’re drunk. We should go home”. He poked the head that was resting on his shoulder.

“Eh?? But we’re having so much funn~” He clung on tighter, nuzzling his face against the crook of Kenma’s neck. Kenma could feel the hot puffs of air against his skin, causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

“Let’s go Kuro.” He stood up with caution, making sure to avoid touching any of the empty plates in front of them or knocking down any half empty bottles of beer. It was more difficult than he had remembered, Kuroo half hanging off of him not helping in the slightest bit. 

Kenma could feel a gaze on him, looking up to see Hinata staring at him with clear eyes. “Shoyo, I’m taking Kuro home. I think he’s had enough for the night” He ignored Kuroo’s outcry of ‘ _noo, I wanna have more funn_ ’. Hinata nodded, and told him not to worry about the bill, they were probably gonna drink some more before heading home. 

Kenma gave him an appreciative smile, before lugging Kuroo out the door. The cool air outside helped regulate the heat from Kuroo’s skin, but with the older clinging onto him like a koala, Kenma basically felt no difference. At least this time he was aware enough to walk himself (if Kenma could call Kuroo taking miniscule steps, pressed up right behind Kenma walking), it wouldn't be the first time Kenma had to drag a near unconscious drunk Kuroo home, only arriving back at his place with the first rays of the sun. 

“Kenmaa!” Kenma only made a noise in response, already taking up too much effort to try and not topple over with the extra weight. He already knew the night would end like this, thus why he objected so heavily against drinking outside with their friends. 

“Ken~ma! Tobio was being rude to me~ You should have punched him for mee!” Kuroo half singsonged. He lifted one of his arms that were wrapped around Kenma’s shoulders, and threw a lousy punch into the air in front of them, before clinging on even tighter. 

Kenma huffed out in exhaustion “Sure whatever”. 

That was a mistake. Kuroo started moving around, half jumping, half lifting Kenma off the floor with his arms. Kenma made a noise of complaint, and flushed when he saw a couple walking in the oncoming direction, but then taking a detour to avoid walking near them.

“Kuro, stop it!” He lightly hit Kuroo’s arm, the taller setting him back onto the ground, but not fully letting go. 

“Would you hit Bo for me?” Kuroo questioned with childlike glee.

“Yeah whatever”.

Kuroo made an overly dramatic noise of surprise.

“And Akaashi?”

“Yeh”

“And Shrimpy?”

“Yeh”

Kuroo made another unintelligible noise, before listing off the names of anyone that he knew. 

Kenma knew that drinking out was a mistake

  
  


**Final Case**

Hinata was observing Kenma, even as the other sat in front of him in their favourite cafe, taking sporadic bites out of his apple pie as he played some game on his phone. Hinata had gathered enough evidence that he was confident to present them to Kenma. 

“So Kenma…” Now that it was actually the time to present his evidence, Hinata wasn’t so confident. He wiped the sweat on his palms against his jeans. Kenma made a noise to tell that he was listening, but otherwise kept his eyes focused on the game in front of him. 

Hinata couldn’t speak up. Their conversations were usually with Kenma holding some sort of device or another, but he felt oddly nervous seeing Kenma half distracted. He saw Kenma glance up at him, tap a couple more times on the screen and then put his phone down.

Hinata could feel himself gulp. He didn’t know which was worse, Kenma being distracted, or having Kenma’s full attention on him, gold eyes boring holes into his soul. 

He took a deep breath, now or never right?   
  
“Kenma! I know you’re dating Kuroo-san!” Kenma’s eyes nearly doubled in size, his body visibly flinching. Hinata could feel the claminess of his palm return. “I don’t know why you thought that you needed to hide it from me, but I want to know that you have my full support. Just like you supported me with Kageyama”. 

Kenma opened his mouth, and then closed it again, words not coming out. Hinata could feel the grin spread on his face. So he had been right, and Kenma was so shocked at his observational skills. He puffed out his chest in pride.   
  
“Shoyo. I have no idea what you’re talking about right now. I’m not dating anyone, and neither is Kuro”. Kenma looked at him with a confused look on his face. If Hinata didn’t know him any better, then he would have thought that Kenma was faking it right now, but he had never once seen Kenma look so confused. 

He faltered, moving back a bit. 

“Eh? But I’ve been watching you. You’re definitely dating Kuroo. I mean guys do all that couple stuff with each other.” He was breaking out in sweat. Did he get it wrong? Was he making Kenma mad? That couldn’t be right though, Kenma and Kuroo did more couple stuff than even Kageyama and himself.

“Kuroo is always around you, and if he’s not, then he’s just one call away and ready to meet you when you need him. You guys also feed each other food with that, that look on your face, you know when couples go all _shwiing_ and _bling-bling_ around each other? And plus he always takes care of you, and you do the same. Like the other night at the restaurant, where you just let him cling onto you and be all whiny”. Hinata knew he was starting to ramble, but he had his evidence gathered. “Plus you’re always wearing his clothes. Like half the time I see you, you’re in Kuroo’s clothes”.

Hinata pointed an accusatory finger at Kenma. Yes, he had gathered his facts so even if Kenma tried to deny it, he had solid evidence. “Just look at yourself today, proving my point exactly”. Hinata crossed his arms together, a confident smile on his face. 

He saw Kenma blink at him, and then slowly look down. Indeed, Kenma was wearing a hoodie that he remembered Kuroo buying for himself last spring, _as a reward for surviving exam season_ he had told Kenma. Kenma hadn’t even realised that he picked out Kuroo’s hoodie to wear, he just knew that it was more comfortable than some of the other ones he owned, nice and oversized, with the sleeves reaching past the tips of his fingers. It was like a was wrapped in a layer of _comfortable_. 

Hinata saw Kenma slowly look back up at him, sweater paw still in the air from where the other had been staring at it. “But we’re not dating though?” The statement itself sounded more like a question, even to Hinata. 

He only slightly felt bad for his friend. It seemed like Hinata had planted a seed in Kenma’s mind that wasn’t there before. 

“So you’re telling me” Hinata started off slowly. “You spend basically all of your free time together, you feed one another, take care of each other when one is sick or drunk _and_ he lets you steal his clothes with no objections. Yet you guys aren’t dating” Hinata wasn’t buying it. 

He could see the cogs in Kenma’s brain turning, as if he was processing the information Hinata had just dumped on him. “I-I don’t know Shoyo, I don’t think so?” Kenma looked awfully lost for once. Hinata smiled brightly at him. It seemed like his plan had been successful. 

“I think we're done here.” Hinata could barely contain the excitement that was bubbling inside of him. He could feel himself buzzing with happiness for his friend who had only _now_ seemed to realise something so obvious.   
  
Kenma stood up too, looking a little lost, but he gave Hinata a small smile and a wave, before walking out the door. That was enough for Hinata. He burst into a jump of joy once Kenma left, not caring about the glances the other customers gave him. He _had_ to tell Kageyama this as soon as possible.

  
  


**Operation: Observe Kenma -** **_CLOSED_ **

  
  


Kenma had made his way home, Hinata’s words playing over and over again in his mind like a broken record. Kenma knew that Kuroo was considered fairly attractive. With his tall built, and muscles acquired from years of being an athlete. Not to mention the countless number of people that had confessed to Kuroo over the years that he had known him. He also had a nice personality, a bit on the teasing side at times, but otherwise he really did take care of other people. That only added to his charm. Wait, what was Kenma thinking? This is Kuroo, his best friend, he was thinking about!

Kenma shook his head.

But Hinata had a point, Kuroo has always been around Kenma, and would always respond whenever Kenma needed him. But wasn’t that what best friends did? Especially childhood friends like them. But then the way he made sure to take care of Kenma, especially his meals, and the way he was practically living in Kenma’s place half the time. But wait, that’s what best friends do too, right?

He felt a finger poke his forehead, immediately bringing him out of his thoughts. On instinct, his leg flew out to kick whoever it was in the shin. 

“Oww, what the heck Kenma?”  
  
 _Oh_ , he was in his kitchen. When did he make it back? Kenma was surprised he somehow made it back alive. Kuroo was in front of him, bending forward a bit to hold onto his leg, hopping around on the other to keep his balance. 

Kenma looked away. 

Kuroo looked at him, face frowning. He let go of his leg and walked closer to Kenma. Kenma saw Kuroo’s face appear in his field of vision, before Kenma turned his face the other way. Kuroo’s face once again appeared in front of him, in which Kenma looked hard at his feet. 

“Ah I knew it. What’s wrong Kenma?” Kuroo’s voice was laced with concern. Kenma felt a bit guilty for avoiding him like that, but wasn’t a best friend supposed to show concern? Kuroo was just doing what best friends were supposed to do right? 

Kenma scrunched up his face. On one hand, he knew that he could talk to Kuroo about anything, but on the other hand, he knew that it would be awkward for them if he brought up something like that out of nowhere. What if Kuroo thought that he was being weird? 

Kenma shook his head. This was Kuroo he was thinking about, the one that had seen Kenma through his worst, the one who knew Kenma as much, or even better than Kenma knew himself. He took in a shuddered breath. What was there to be afraid of, this was Kuroo he was thinking about. His best friend, Kuroo.

“Kuro”. Kenma looked up, eyes meeting Kuroo’s warm brown ones. He felt his heart skip a beat.

“Kuro...are we, you know…” He trailed off, making a couple of vague hand gestures in the air. He could feel his face heat up. Kuroo had a small smile on his face, encouraging Kenma to go on. With another deep breath Kenma spoke up. “Kuro, are we dating?” He did it. It wasn’t too bad, Kenma felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. 

Kuroo’s eyes widened, and he sprung back. “E-ehh?” 

Kenma could see his face change into a pink shade, reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. Kuroo looked away, hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head. Kenma could feel a smile forming. 

“I-I mean, we weren’t. But if you’d like t-to” Kuroo stuttered through his words, glancing down at Kenma before looking away again.

Kenma could feel his cheeks heat up as well. He leaned forward and grabbed Kuroo by his sweater, before reaching up on his toes, planting his lips softly against Kuroo’s cheek.   
  
“I’d like that” He was sure his face was as pink as Kuroo’s, but Kenma couldn’t hide the smile that was on his face. Kuroo stood there rigidly, and Kenma could tell the exact moment his words registered in Kuroo’s brain. A smile made its way to Kuroo’s face in slow motion, and Kenma was sure Kuroo’s eyes were brimming with tears. 

Kenma felt Kuroo throw his arms around him, before he was lifted off the ground with a small squeak. He held onto Kuroo’s shoulders to steady himself, and he was sure his own expression mirrored Kuroo’s fond look. 

Bringing one hand to cup Kuroo’s face, Kenma leaned down to softly kiss Kuroo on the lips. 

This time, Kuroo met him halfway.

  
  


**Operation: Observe Kenma -** **_SUCCESSFUL_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is also a bit late, but it did end up longer than I intended it to. Ahahah i really like the idea of clingy drunk Kuroo, so I just had to add it in there. I really enjoyed writing this one, especially since I haven't written much of other characters before, but i think i had fun with Hinata here.
> 
> I hope you had fun reading this too!
> 
> Come talk to me on twt/tumblr: @minie_ai <33


End file.
